Discurso de Ikki Tenryou
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Cuando Ikki gana el Torneo Mundial de Robobatalla siente que debe darle a todos lo que están viendo, un mensaje muy importante, aunque al comienzo sorprenda por su profundidad. Reviews por favor. Inspirado tras ver demasiados documentales.


**Discurso de Ikki Tenryou**

**Introducción**

Este discurso se me viene a la mente después de haber visto la serie Medabots y los documentales "Zeitgeist", "Zeitgeist: Addenum" y "No Logo". Tiene algunas ideas un poco raras para la época, pero imagino que sería lo que pensarían nuestros contemporáneos si tuviesen Medabots. En parte, este "discurso" es para crear conciencia social.

Este discurso ocurriría cuando Ikki es premiado por ganar el Torneo Mundial de Robobatalla (Cosa que no ocurre en la seria, tengo entendido, pero por eso es un fiction). Dejen reviews por favor.

**Discurso de Ikki Tenryou al ganar el Torneo de Robobatalla**

**Ginebra, Suiza, el 15 de Septiembre de 2225**

Ante todo, un saludo a todos los que están viéndonos, ya sea en vivo, o en retransmisiones a nivel mundial.

La antigua y arcaica idea de que los hombres estábamos solos, impuesta generalmente por intereses religiosos y políticos… está comenzando a morir.

Creíamos que estábamos solos, creíamos que estábamos condenados a pasar nuestras vidas con el consuelo y el apoyo de unos pocos… hasta que llegaron. Los Medabots

Se nos enseña que nacemos con una dignidad humana, una dignidad que merece ser compartida sólo con seres idénticos a nosotros. No respetamos a los seres diferentes… creemos que la tierra es nuestra y solo nuestra… para enseñorearnos sobre ella. (Génesis 1:26)

Quizá uno de los secretos más intricados del hombre es su mente. No el alma, no su destino después de morir… es la mente. Aun teniendo casi 2300 años de historia, no logramos entender totalmente la mente. El alma y demás cuestiones ya han sido respondidas por religiones hace casi 2300 años. La única diferencia es que cambian de opinión a cada momento.

Nadie entiende a cabalidad la mente humana. Aún con los Medabots, que logran entender parte de la mente humana… no la conocemos totalmente. Y cuando logremos la comprensión total de la mente, entraremos a una Nueva Era.

Pero no una Nueva Era de magia ni de poderes paranormales. Una era de creatividad, de conocimiento, donde tanto hombres y máquinas se fusionarán… logrando lo que tanto se quiere y se detesta al mismo tiempo: La Perfección Humana.

Entendamos que la vida está en la Materia, como se dijo casi hace 280 años por Alexander Oparin en su libro "El Origen de la Vida". Al aceptar esta idea, destaremos el concepto acientífico de "Alma". El alma era solo una forma alegórica de explicar procesos psicológicos, cuando no teníamos todos los recursos científicos para comprenderlos.

La antigua "cárcel del cuerpo" ya no encierra al alma, que no existe. Encierra a la mente. El cuerpo es ahora la cárcel de la mente. Nuestras limitaciones se deben a los cuerpos imperfectos que poseemos. Nuestra mente está limitada totalmente por ellos.

No podemos ver a más de 14 Cuadros por Segundo, no podemos ver más allá del espectro visible, cosas que cualquier cámara de vigilancia hace con total normalidad hoy por hoy. No podemos recordar todo lo que hacemos en toda una vida. Un Disco Duro o un Disco Flash, recuperan información de entre miles de registros en tan solo segundos. No todos podemos realizar ciertos movimientos, resistir a ciertos materiales… cosas que un Medabot hace hoy con normalidad.

Pero lo más grave es que perdemos el sentido de la Identidad. Somos humanos, nacimos como seres sociables y ahora… cuando tenemos la posibilidad de unirnos, de socializar no sólo con otros hombres, sino con Medabots y tecnología… estamos perdiendo toda la Identidad. Sólo usamos a los Medabots para resolver escaramuzas personales. Los usamos un tiempo corto, los llamamos "juguetes". No socializamos… ni con nosotros mismos. Ahora nos dividimos. Recuerdo que hace algún tiempo había 2 grandes divisiones en la ciudad donde vivía, Riverblue. Eran los chicos "que tenían Medabots" y los que no lo tenían. Yo pertenecía al último grupo, hasta hace un par de años. Pero fue por la necesidad de defender a una camarada en peligro, que obtuve uno. Y no me arrepiento de esa decisión. Y ahora estoy aquí ante ustedes.

Creo y pienso que la Tecnología es el mayor don dado a los hombres. No la religión, no el alma, no la política… si no la Tecnología. Con ella hemos avanzado en estos casi 2220 años de historia de la civilización. Y si seguimos desarrollándonos llegaremos a la Perfección Humana. El hombre y la máquina… unidos, interactuando abriendo posibilidades a un mundo lleno de conocimientos, donde el saber será el bien supremo y ya no importarán cosas como el dinero o la posición… que se harán inútiles en ese nuevo mundo.

Somos bombardeados por publicidad que se opone a ese cambio. Desde siempre, por ejemplo la Iglesia se ha opuesto a los avances tecnológicos. Para ellos es un tabú el mezclar al humano y a la máquina. Es un violación total de sus dogmas… el que el hombre intente jugar a ser Dios. Pero la verdad es que ellos se benefician de esta controversia. No todos entendemos las implicancias de los inventos… nuestro sentido evolutivo nos hace aferrarnos a lo antiguo, como una forma de sobrevivir. Y exactamente eso sucede con la Iglesia.

Solemos notar las diferencias: "el tiene Medabot", "el es rico", "el posee popularidad", "el posee educación" y no nos fijamos en lo que nos hace iguales a todos, tanto humanos y Medabots. Tenemos sueños, tenemos metas y sentimos que pertenecemos a una gran comunidad. Eso es lo que nos une y nos hace funcionar como un gran grupo, ya sea de humanos y máquinas.

En 1940, una película-documental rusa probó lo que digo: "Experimentos en la Resurrección de Organismos". El científico Sergei S. Bryukhonenko, realizó una operación, base de los sistemas de soporte vital, donde demostraba que sólo manteniendo con sangre y oxígeno la cabeza de un perro… este podía seguir vivo y reaccionar a estímulos. Es decir, el centro de toda la vida como la conocemos, reside en el Cerebro.

Igual pasa con la tecnología Medabot. Un cuerpo, un Tinpet es simplemente un montón de chatarra sin su Medalla. La Medalla es el centro de la "vida" de ellos, al igual que el centro de nuestras vidas es el cerebro.

En 1994 Douglas Rushkoff publicó Cyberia, una novela donde postulaba que las personas somos sub-miembros de un gran ente vivo, como lo es la Tierra. Igual que el mito de Gaia, hecho por los griegos hace 2500 años. Sólo que Gaia era un Titán. En el futuro… todos nos interconectaremos ya sea por la Red o por los Medabots y formaremos una gran conciencia mundial, dando pruebas de nuestra existencia a los miles de planetas y galaxias que forman el Universo. Y finalmente cuando el Sol termine su Secuencia Principal y desaparezcamos… dejaremos evidencia para que cuando surja nuevamente la vida en el ciclo infinito del Universo, los nuevos humanos aprendan de nuestros errores. Y para eso será necesario seres que trasciendan a la muerte física: Cyborgs.

Estos Cyborgs harán que la gente piense que son dioses y basándose en ese poder, serían capaces de guiar a la humanidad más rápido a sus avances tecnológicos. ¿Pero si se corrompen? No sucederá. Para ese entonces a ellos ya no les debería importar el poder, ni el dinero, ya que su sociedad les marcó eso al vivir, como la nuestra nos marca la avaricia por los recursos, ya sean dinero o naturales.

Cuando los humanos nos fusionemos con la Tecnología, se acabarán los problemas relacionados con nuestra desesperación por los recursos. Dejaremos de consumir recursos escasos y usaremos recursos casi inagotables en el Universo. Al desaparecer la desesperación por conseguir recursos, se terminarán la Avaricia y todos sus sub-productos.

Ansío el día que la humanidad sea liberada de sus estúpidos prejuicios y realmente Humanos y Medabots puedan construir una sociedad libre.

Eso es lo que quiero decirles, al recibir tan magno premio.

Ikki Tenryou.

(Campeón del Torneo Mundial de Robobatalla – Ginebra, 15 de Septiembre de 2225)

**Notas del Autor:**

Creo que fui demasiado visionario al respecto. Sin embargo… las referencias sobre los rusos y Cyberia son reales.


End file.
